teenwolffandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Relation Isaac-Aiden et Ethan
Isaac Lahey et les jumeaux Steiner, Aiden et Ethan, sont concurrents dès leur rencontre. Aperçu Dès le départ, Isaac est la proie d'Aiden et Ethan et le harcèlent. En retour, Isaac les méprise au plus haut. Quand l'un appelle, l'autre répond griffes et crocs apparents. Isaac méprise Aiden et Ethan, pas seulement parce qu'ils sont dans la meute de Deucalion, mais surtout pour avoir forcé Derek à empalé Boyd. Il sait qu'Aiden est plus facile à manipuler qu'Ethan et sait lui répondre à armes égales. Au départ, il ne peut les compéter avec Scott dans leur apparence de Voltron, avant de pouvoir se mesurer seul contre eux-deux dans leur statut hiérarchique d'Oméga. Même en combat inégal, son statut de Bêta place Isaac au-dessus d'eux. La participation d'Aiden et Ethan dans la bataille finale contre le Nogitsune avec Derek a changé le point de vue d'Isaac sur eux. Et le décès d'Aiden a fini par le convaincre de leur bonne foi. Histoire Saison 3 A Aiden et Ethan étaient chargés de trouver Isaac et de l'amener avec le reste de la meute de Derek. Malheureusement, l'aide d'une mercenaire anonyme mit leur chasse en suspension. Toutefois, ils s'étaient inscrits à Beacon Hills High School et avaient intégré la même classe qu'Isaac, Scott et Allison. Lors d'une course d'endurance, Ethan et Aiden s'étaient arrangés pour écarter Isaac du reste de la classe, avant de lui sauter dessus. Heureusement, Scott les avait suivis et secourus Isaac. Une bataille allait s'ensuivre, quand le cri d'horreur d'une élève mit leur bataille en suspension. Le cadavre de Kyle, un élève de terminale, sema le trouble dans la tête d'Isaac, mais aussi d'Aiden et EthanS3AE4 . Toutefois, Aiden et Ethan n'en demeuraient pas moins sur leur chasse. Aiden fait porter le chapeau sur Isaac pour coups et blessures volontaires sur Ethan, alors Mr. Harris avait punit Isaac. Pendant qu'Isaac et Allison menaient leur punition, Aiden et/ou Ethan avaient fermé la porte sur eux. Isaac sombra dans sa claustrophie et faillit tuer Allison. Afin d'interdire toute zizanie, Isaac et Allison avaient saboté les motos d'Aiden et d'Ethan. A son tour, Isaac fait porter le chapeau à Aiden avec sa moto et Aiden avait été exclus temporairement. La guerre désormais déclarée, Aiden et Ethan attendaient Isaac et Scott pour les tuer. Or, Deucalion, leur Alpha, apparut et les punit. Isaac et Scott les regardaient quitter l'établissement avec DeucalionS3AE4 . Le soir-même, une bataille eut lieu dans l'ancien centre commercial de Beacon Hills. La chute d'Ennis et Derek causa la fin de la bataille. Le lendemain, Isaac ne savait pas que Scott ne guérissait pas et qu'il allait peut-être décéder de sa blessure profonde. Pendant une pause, il l'avait appris et s'est jeté sur Ethan. Heureusement, Scott était revenu, guéri grâce à Allison, et ordonna à Isaac d'arrêter. Isaac s'arrêta doncS3AE5 . Au Glenn Capri, Ethan, Isaac et les autres loups-garous sont victimes d'hallucinations. Ethan allait se découper et Isaac s'était caché sous son lit. Heureusement, Stiles et Lydia secoururent Ethan d'abord, puis Boyd, puis Isaac et enfin Scott. Le lendemain, dans le bus, Lydia aperçut de l'Aconit tue-loup sur le t-shirt de Coach Bobby Finstock. Elle en fit la découverte aux autres. Stiles saisit le sifflet et le balança par la fenêtre. Le bus démarra ensuiteS3AE6 . Ethan et Aiden avaient rejoint Kali dans sa revanche contre Derek. Jennifer Blake servant d'otage, si Derek ne se pliait pas à l'invitation de Deucalion. Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Jennifer et Boyd ne pouvaient que demeurer spectateurs du duel d'Alpha entre Kali et Derek. Tandis qu'Isaac avait échappé au courant électrique, Boyd, lui était amoindri par le courant à forte densité. Isaac et Jennifer deviennent spectateurs de l’empalement de Boyd des griffes forcées de Derek par Aiden et Ethan. Le décès de Boyd laisse une empreinte dans la mémoire d'Isaac et StilesS3A E7 . Saison 3 B Deux semaines plus tard, Aiden et Ethan avaient quitté Beacon Hills High School pour se concentrer sur leur quête de trouver une nouvelle meute et l'intégrer. Et la seule qu'ils à disposition était celle de Scott, alors ils firent la demande à Scott. Stiles et Isaac s'y opposent catégoriquement ; Isaac était encore frappé par la mort de Boyd. Il jugeait même bon de les empaler. Aiden sort les crocs. Lui et Isaac s'avançaient se battre, mais Scott intervint et retint Isaac. Il termina que lui aussi refusait leurs places dans sa meute, car il ne leur faisait pas confiance. Pendant que Scott et Isaac cherchaient William Barrow, Isaac crache à Scott qu'il hait Aiden et Ethan et qu'il voudrait qu'ils soient morts. Scott le consola qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux non plus et que son souhait serait exaucé si William avait un plan pour les tuer en premierS3BE15 . Aiden, Ethan et Isaac étaient infectés par le Nogitsune et étaient devenus ses sbires. Isaac avait passé la nuit avec Allison et avait pris possession d'une arme de tir électrifiante. Il avait rejoint Ethan et Aiden à Beacon Hills High School et les surprit en pleine dispute. Il tira une fléchette électrique sur eux, avant de les assommer avec son arme. Il préparait un incendie, au nom d'Erica et Boyd. Allison et Kira l'avaient rejoint et l'en interdirent. Pendant qu'Isaac s'apprêtait à les attaquer, Ethan et Aiden se sont réveillés et Allison et Kira l'avaient enfermé avec eux. Aiden et Ethan attaquent aussitôt Isaac et une guerre éclata. Pendant leur bataille, ils avaient rejoint Allison et Kira, et les attaquent ensuite. Heureusement, Dr. Deaton était venu et avait paralysé les trois loups-garou avec du Sorbier. Il les guérit ensuite de leur maladieS3BE22 . Aiden, Ethan et Isaac à présent guéris, ils partent chacun de leurs côtés trouver le Nogitsune. Pendant qu'Isaac faisait le deuil d'Allison avec Chris, Aiden et Ethan écoutaient Derek leur expliquer comment gagner la confiance de Scott. Isaac et Chris apparurent et leur prêtent main-forte. Voyant le Nogitsune partir, Isaac partit à ses trousses avec l'urne, tandis qu'Aiden et Ethan poursuivaient la lutte avec Derek et Chris. Citations *'Aiden:' “Ethan, I alway forget, how many bones in a human body?” (→ Ethan, j'oublie tout le temps, combien d'os dans le corps humain ?) Ethan: “I don't know. Let's count.” (→ Je sais pas. Comptons.) *'Aiden:' “Get off my bike!” (→ Descends de ma moto !) Isaac: “No problem.” (→ Pas de problème.) *'Isaac:' “In fact, I wonder why we're not impaling them right now?” (→ En fait, je me demande pourquoi on les empalerait pas tout de suite ?) Aiden: “You want to try?” (→ Tu veux essayer ?) *'Isaac:' “In fact, I hate them and just want them to die.”(→ En fait, je les hais et les veux morts). Scott: “Well, if Barrow's actually' here and he's got a plan, you might get what you want.” (→ Eh bien, si Barrow est bien là et qu'il a un plan, tu devrais obtenir ce que tu veux.) *'Isaac' “I guess this is the part where I say something witty.” — “I'm not witty.” (→ Je parie que c'est là que je dis une vanne. — J'ai pas envie de rire.) Références Catégorie:Relations entres personnages Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 B Catégorie:Saison 3 A Catégorie:Saison 3